As The World Falls Down
by Captain Storm Fox
Summary: SONGFIC! SLASH! SIRIREM! R&R PLEASE MY FIRST SONGFIC!


**DISCLAIMER- yep. I own nothing of this except the beauty of the love that hangs between the two characters. -sighs- im such a sap.**

**WARNING- swearing + slash. you should know me by now. im a a BIG remus/sirius slash kid.**

**A-N Squee. I love the Labyrinth + I love Sirius + Remus. So This is a songfic to the song "As The World Falls Down" By the fantastic David Bowie. I'm a fluff and slash addict so please dont beat me with sticks if you dont like it. JUST DONT READ IT. kay thanks, i like reviews as much as i like marmite..so come on + review. (also the story is written from the POV of Sirius AND Remus. Sirius is every second paragraph + the lyrics are evidently the italics.) xix.**

_**There's such a sad love**_

_**Deep in your eyes.**_

I watched him from across the empty room; his eyes were scanning lazily back and forth over his Potions book, only half pretending to read it. His long black hair fell over his pale forehead and silvery eyes in a way only the extremely optimistic could hope to achieve. Those pale flickering eyes flashed back and forth occasionally catching the light and reflecting back at me like oval mirrors with a stage curtain of black lashes all around them.

_**A kind of pale jewel**_

_**Open and closed**_

_**Within your eyes.**_

With a delicate flicker his eyelashes moved up and down watching me again. I had read the same sentence on the page at least fourteen times trying to make him believe I was studying. It wasn't working. Pushing the Potions book to one side, I stretched out, back arched and half off the armchair; his eyes still watched me, round in perfect naivety, shining amber and curiously sad though with no logical reason to be so sad save for the hidden secrets his mind could hide.

_**I'll place the sky**_

_**Within your eyes.**_

He was looking back at me. I shifted slightly so I was facing him; truth be told the position was uncomfortable and the arm of the chair dug into the grazes along my back, fresh from the moon's influence last week. His eyes met mine and a half smirk tipped up the corners of his soft lips; the lips I had spent four years desiring to capture.

_**There's such a fooled heart**_

_**Beating so fast**_

_**In search of new dreams.**_

I bent to adjust my shoelace; in fact I wasn't I was trying to think of something to say to him. What would people say if they knew the pale, quiet boy with the amber eyes rendered the confident, brash Sirius Black speechless?

Honestly I don't care. It's been too long spent sleeping in the same room and constantly waking up with him pacing around the room on tiptoe, so elegant and fragile in his movements yet so fretful were his amber eyes from lack of dreaming and sleep.

_**A love that will last**_

_**Within your heart.**_

Oh god. He's coming over. That wicked gleam in his mirror-like eyes shines through the dimness of the common room, more pronounced then usual behind his ebony hair. The light from the fire flickers over his pale cheekbones as he draws nearer and finally he's standing before me, his arms folded, a jaunty stance adopted.

Typical cocky, beautiful, marvellous Sirius.

_**I'll place the moon**_

_**Within your heart.**_

Jesus Christ he looks perfect in that light…there's a tiny shaft of pearly moonlight interrupting the warm glow of the fire and falling directly onto his delicate features…the harsh cream of the moon's rays should look unflattering on anyone else but that ivory skin becomes almost translucent- the moon seems to shine from _within_ him rather than upon him.

_**As the pain sweeps through,**_

_**Makes no sense for you.**_

I want him. I need him. He says nothing. Waits for me to speak first.

"Yes Sirius?"

I manage a bored sounding tone. He looks affronted…oh shit, why did I have to take the cold view with him?

"Shouldn't you be upstairs pacing by now Moony?"

_**Every thrill is gone.**_

_**Wasn't too much fun at all,**_

I felt the sarcasm roll right off my tongue and regretted it at once. I bit my tongue hard inwardly punishing myself for my lack of thought. Of course he paced. Of course he didn't sleep. Anyone could see that but a true friend was expected to understand why…and now I had blurted that ice-laced comment out he'd be upset and I don't think I could bear another sliver of sadness in his eyes.

_**But I'll be there for you-ou-ou**_

_**As the world falls down.**_

That comment stung. I knew he knew I paced…true I paced because of him but that was another topic. I shrugged and attempted a "so-what?" expression as I stood up and made to leave, my throat burning in hurt.

_**Falling.**_

_**Falling down.**_

_**Falling in love.**_

Shit. I had really done it now. In a panic I grabbed his arm and spun him round to face me only I overestimated his fragility. He stumbled and fell into my arm, his weight much less than I had expected, his slender bones easily felt through his delicately paper-like skin. I caught him and held him by the tops of his arms; already there were pink marks on his wrist where I had stopped him falling. His slightness amazed me and I merely stood holding him about a foot from my own body.

_**I'll paint you mornings of gold.**_

_**I'll spin you Valentine evenings.**_

His steady gaze held me closer than his arms ever could. Long fingers were curled around my upper arms in a firm and secure way and I relaxed my tense shoulders a little looking down as I did so and trying to free myself from his eyes. I looked up and the contact was still there, strong and unbreakable.

_**Though we're strangers 'til now,**_

_**We're choosing the path**_

_**Between the stars.**_

When he looked down I kept a hold of him, not quite realising I still had a hold of him. He looked back up and right into my eyes with those shining amber orbs of innocence; his pale heart shaped face was framed and partially covered in places by his dark-honey coloured hair and in that moment I felt weak and powerless, nausea rose and died repeatedly in my stomach and something was screaming I should take my chance….take my chance….TAKE YOUR CHANCE!

_**I'll leave my love**_

_**Between the stars.**_

His lips opened a little, rosy against his creamy skin and he seemed to be trying to say something. I watched him for a second, a tiny furrow appeared on his forehead and I felt I must say something.

"Sirius?"

_**As the pain sweeps through,**_

_**Makes no sense for you.**_

His soft whisper jerked my attention away from what I was trying to think or do or say…anything to break this unbearably tense moment. His mouth was a little open and I could just see his even teeth…his mouth curled a little at the side pulling it into an unsure smile that wrenched at my stomach in a telling way….chance…chance…TAKE THE CHANCE!

_**Every thrill is gone.**_

_**Wasn't too much fun at all,**_

Unsure but unable to resist, I reached up tentatively and put my hand on his shoulder lightly, terrified of what the reaction would be…the aching thrill and doubt of the entire moment overtook me and my eyes blurred with wetness.

_**But I'll be there for you-ou-ou**_

_**As the world falls down.**_

I stared at him, frozen in slight fear but also in anticipation. I saw fear in his eyes and the lone tear nestling on his lower lashes, threatening to fall.

"Why do you cry Remus..?"

The tear spills and his other hand meets my other shoulder, as instinct I gently lower my hands to his waist in awkward eagerness, he looks up at me, his eyes devouring the short distance between us and in that moment, I know it has to be now.

_**Falling**_

_**As the world falls down.**_

_**Falling**_

_**As the world falls down.**_

His hands are on my waist. I look at him shyly and yearn for my lips to be relinquished in a kiss with his, does he know it, can he sense it?

_**Falling.**_

_**Falling.**_

_**Falling.**_

_**Falling in love**_

_**As the world falls down.**_

Suddenly, the distance is gone, I pull him into me and feel the wild thud of his heart. And I know. I know he wants me as much as I want him.

I do want him.

Our lips meet, his are so tender I fear I may bruise them and I feel his long eyelashes fluttering lightly as a breath of wind on my cheekbones. My heart stops when I feel his tongue flicker against my lip as if pleading entrance, shy Remus kissing me this way, oh how long I have wanted him to kiss me this way…

_**Makes no sense at all.**_

_**Makes no sense to fall.**_

He allows my tongue entrance and I run it over his, tasting him, taking a little of him back into my own mouth, his tongue follows and slips between my parted lips so smoothly I can't help but shiver against his chest, my hands are in his hair, entangled in the long ebony locks I have yearned to touch for so long.

_**Falling**_

_**As the world falls down.**_

I can't resist picking up my pacing and plunging my tongue into the warmth of his mouth, plundering his depths and feeling him gasp slightly into my mouth; the sound is muffled yet something inside my chest snaps and I run my hand up his body to rest holding that perfectly soft cheek. His skin is silk and I have to fight against myself not to slam him down to the floor and utterly corrupt the childlike naivety that draws me so uncontrollably to him.

_**Falling.**_

_**Falling in love**_

_**As the world falls down.**_

The kiss is deepened and I tilt my head against his gentle touch unwittingly; the craving for his skin on mine is unbearable and I trace hearts over his neck feeling his body quiver in excitement. I know it now. I know he wants me. I want him.

_**Falling.**_

_**Falling**_

_**Falling in love**_

Nothing can pull me away from him, I'm captured, conquered and trapped in this perfect kiss...yet there is something not right, there's a gasp from someone other than the boy in my arms and we break apart suddenly, our cheeks flushed and our chests heaving in breathlessness. James stands there, his eyes dancing, a smile painted over his lips. He smirks at both of us and turns to leave again saying nothing more than,

"I told you so."

_**Falling…**_

I watched him leave then looked to Sirius, often I had talked to James of how he felt and how I felt…now I knew…or did I? Was it pure moment that had taken him? I hoped not. His eyes were questioning, almost asking me what I wanted to ask him.

I answered him.

In a move, I crossed the two feet between us and pulled him into me by his shoulders and gazed at him, our lips brushing so lightly he quivered. I felt his hand on the back of my neck again and his lips came to claim mine in an answer that knew far more meaning than words ever could.

_**As the world falls down…**_


End file.
